La mort ne laisse le choix à personne
by chocobi6
Summary: La meute doit combattre, affronter avec ardeur le nogitsune et les onis qu'il contrôle. Ils doivent ressortir vainqueur du duel, ils doivent sauver Lydia. Mais à quel prix?


**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Spoiles sur l'épisode 323 (l'histoire est centrée sur cet épisode)

**Pairing: -**

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que cet OS saura vous émouvoir et qu'il vous plaira ! =)  
_

* * *

Allison se trouvait dans le sous-sol de la maison avec son père. Elle fabriquait une tête de flèche en argent. La brune tenait à parler à Chris pour lui faire part de son inquiétude, pour lui livrer ses sentiments, mais ce dernier était confiant, rien ne pouvait leur arriver, tout allait bien se passer. Il voulait en être convaincu, alors il ne voulait pas entendre le discours que sa fille s'apprêtait à lui fournir.

Chris embrassa tendrement sa fille sur le front, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il était fier d'elle. Fier de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Jeune femme belle et forte.

« -Papa... commença Allison. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

-Hey, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la rassura son père en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je n'ai rien pu dire à maman, continua la brune en fuyant le regard de son paternel.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quelque chose, je serai tout le temps là, lui promit le blond. C'est promis.

-Prend ça comme un rappel. Tant pis si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, je dois te le dire. »

Son père ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer sa fille, sa fierté, le fruit de son sang. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'inquiétude qui la submergeait. Alors il la laissa continuer.

« -Je t'aime, je suis fière de toi. Je suis fière de nous, continua la brune. »

Chris sourit tendrement et se pencha pour embrasser une nouvelle fois sa fille. Celle-ci essayait en vain de cacher sa tristesse. Ses yeux larmoyants ne laissaient aucun doute.

oOo

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Allison était toujours au sous-sol, travaillant sur sa tête de flèche. Elle eut fin fini et la compara avec la balle en argent que son père avait faite un peu plus tôt. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en les mettant côte à côte.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Se questionna t-elle à voix haute. »

La brune sursauta quand son téléphone portable vibra contre la table. Elle s'empressa de décrocher quand le nom de Scott s'afficha sur l'écran.

« -Scott ?

-On sait où est Lydia, lâcha le lycanthrope. »

oOo

Derek et Chris avaient ramenés les jumeaux blessés au loft de l'ancien alpha. Ils discutaient de la situation médiocre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lorsque le téléphone du blond sonna. Il décrocha.

« -Allison ?

-Ils l'ont trouvée. Scott l'a trouvée. Je suis en route.

-Attends, tu dois attendre ! s'exclama son père.

-Je ne peux pas, papa.

-Allison, attends-moi, lui ordonna t-il.

-On n'a pas le temps ! Il fait déjà nuit !

-Attends Allison ! Attends ! »

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà raccrochée.

oOo

Allison, Kira, Scott, Stiles et Isaac arrivèrent devant le grand portail de couleur vert, imposant. La brune était armée de son arc et de ses flèches. Les trois garçons descendirent de la voiture et vinrent à leur rencontre. Personne ne prononçait un mot. Scott finit par briser le silence pesant.

« -On l'a déjà fait avant, les gars. Quelques semaines plus tôt on se tenait aussi comme ça. Et on a sauvé Malia. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Allison hocha la tête pour acquiescer les dires de son ex petit ami avant que celui-ci ne reprenne.

« -C'était une étrangère. Maintenant c'est Lydia.

-Je suis là pour sauver ma meilleure amie, lâcha la brune.

-Je suis venu sauver la mienne, continua l'alpha.

-J'ai pas l'impression de faire un quelconque devoir, ajouta Isaac dans un haussement d'épaules. »

Tout le monde franchit le portail après cette brève discussion, ils étaient tous bien décidés à sauver Lydia, et Stiles par la même occasion. Ils ne laisseraient pas le nogitsune gagner une nouvelle fois. Pas encore.

oOo

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'ils tombaient déjà sur la mère de Kira, accompagnée de ses onis.

« -Kira, retourne chez toi. Prends tes amis avec toi, lui ordonna t-elle d'un ton dur.

-Je ne peux pas. Quand j'ai regardé le jeu, j'ai réalisé qui je jouais. Toi. »

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent sans un mot, l'aînée savait que l'adolescente ne flancherait pas : la vie de ses amis était en jeu.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Scott et Stiles étaient partis à la recherche de Lydia dans le bâtiment. Le lycanthrope se fiait à ses oreilles et à son odorat surdéveloppé pour les guider.

« -Elle est là, par ici, annonça t-il. »

Les deux meilleurs amis se mirent à courir.

oOo

Allion dégaina son arc en direction de la mère de Kira. Elle se montrait menaçante.

« -Rappelle-les.

-Tu penses que tu peux l'avoir vivant ? Lui demanda l'aînée. Vous pensez pouvoir le sauver ?

-Et si on peut ? demanda Kira.

-J'ai essayé un truc comme ça il y a 70 ans. Il est mort, rappela l'adulte.

-Tu es sûre ? Et si Stiles n'a pas à mourir ? Affirma sa fille en avançant de quelques pas en sa direction. Peut-être que Rhys n'a pas à mourir non plus ? »

Sa mère sourit méchamment en donnant l'ordre aux onis de se mettre en position d'attaque.

« -Je ne suis plus le renard, Kira. C'est toi. Mais le nogitsune reste toujours mon démon. »

oOo

Le nogitsune retenait toujours Lydia prisonnière. Il referma une porte derrière eux et regarda les alentours d'un air inquiet.

« -Ils sont là, constata la rousse. Je n'ai pas besoin de crier pour savoir qu'ils vont te tuer.

-Bien. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amenée ici, lui rappela t-il. J'avais besoin de savoir quand ils seraient proches. »

Il sortit une lame de sa poche tout en tournant autour de la jeune fille, le yeux remplis de méchancetée.

« -Quand ma propre mort se rapprocherait, continua le nogitsune, un air cruel peint sur le visage. »

Lydia s'apprêtait à répondre quand les onis apparurent dans la pièce et l'encerclèrent. Elle se retint de pousser un cri et recula jusqu'à l'encontre d'un mur.

« -Parce qu'uniquement quand ils sont proches je peux faire ça... »

Il brisa en deux la lame qui se tenait toujours dans ses mains.

oOo

La mère de Kira sursauta et regarda sa main. Une luciole se désintégra sous ses yeux.

Elle n'avait plus le contrôle des onis.

« -Maman ! S'exclama Kira.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna Isaac, inquiet.

-Qu'il y a eu un changement de propriétaire, annonça le nogitsune qui apparut derrière eux, accompagné des onis. Maintenant, ils m'appartiennent. »

Chacun dégaina son arme en leur direction. Le nogitsune ordonna aux onis d'en faire de même. Le combat allait débuter. S'en sortiraient-ils tous indemnes ?

oOo

La bataille éclata. Chacun se battant avec ardeur et courage, puisant dans toutes ses forces, ne pensant plus qu'à sa survie.

Alors que Kira se débattait avec plusieurs onis, esquivant habilement les coups qu'elle recevait, et que Isaac se trouvait bien en mauvaise posture, Allison brandit son arc en direction d'une des créatures et elle prit soin de bien viser avant de relâcher. La flèche tomba, coupée en deux par l'épée de l'oni.

oOo

Lydia était toujours enfermée dans la même pièce quand Scott et Stiles la trouvèrent enfin.

« -Non non non non ! Pourquoi vous êtes là !? S'inquiéta t-elle.

-On est là pour toi, lui rappela Stiles.

-Vous n'êtes pas supposés être là. Vous n'avez pas eu mon message ?

-Lydia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'alarma Scott.

-Qui d'autre est là ? Qui est venu avec vous !? Cria la rousse, les larmes ruisselants sur son visage déjà mouillé. »

Les deux garçons ne purent rien répondre, se fixant dans les yeux.

oOo

Le combat battait son plein, les humains et les lycanthropes étaient à bout de force. Personne ne relâchait la pression pour autant. Ils ne s'avoueraient pas vaincu aussi facilement.

Isaac fut lacéré de coups d'épée et fut projeté en arrière, volant dans le décor et atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Il était en position d'infériorité.

Allison choisit ce moment pour envoyer valser un des onis en arrière à l'aide du manche de son arc, permettant à Isaac de se relever en vitesse.

« -Comment on les arrête ? S'écria Isaac en direction de la mère de Kira.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Isaac reçut un nouveau coup d'épée, sur l'abdomen. Du sang gicla, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

oOo

Scott, Lydia et Stiles couraient en sens inverse pour venir en aide à leurs amis. Tout à coup, Stiles s'effondra.

« -Je ne peux pas, souffla t-il en tombant. Je ne peux pas... »

Lydia le soutint et l'aida à s'asseoir. Scott ne perdit pas une seconde et il continua sa course. La rousse et l'hyperactif les rejoindraient plus tard, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se mettre en danger.

oOo

Isaac se faisait lacérer, il était en incapacité à se défendre. Il recevait de nombreux coups, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Plusieurs onis étaient sur lui et il n'avait pas une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Le temps s'arrêta. Le blond tomba par terre, les vêtements imbibés de sang.

Allison dégaina son arc, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et elle visa un des onis qui s'acharnait sur le jeune Lahey. La flèche atteignit l'oni en plein cœur. La flèche d'argent. Le sabre de la créature tomba dans un tintement. Une lueur jaunâtre sortit de sa blessure, le sol trembla et l'oni disparut.

Le nogitsune regarda la scène et s'inquiéta un court instant de la situation.

Allison avait sauvé Isaac mais à quel prix ? Un oni arriva devant elle en un instant et la transperça d'un seul coup dans l'abdomen. Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. La douleur était trop forte, trop insupportable. C'était la fin.

oOo

Lydia hurla le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Le son de sa voix s'éleva dans le ciel, plein de désespoir. A côté d'elle, Stiles était évanoui, blanc comme un linge.

Scott arriva sur les lieux au moment où l'oni retirait la lame du sabre du corps de la brune. Il entrouvrit la bouche et resta sans bouger un instant avant de se précipiter pour lui éviter de tomber. Les onis ainsi que le nogitsune disparurent sans un bruit.

Le temps s'arrêta encore une fois.

Le brun était sur le sol, la brune entre ses bras. Allison souffrait le martyre mais une seule chose importait pour elle avant de lâcher son dernier souffle.

« -Tu l'as trouvée ? Murmura t-elle, la souffrance emplissant sa voix. Elle va bien? Elle... elle est en sécurité ?

-Oui, elle va bien, chuchota Scott en caressant tendrement sa joue tremblante. »

Scott prit la main de la chasseuse, imbibée de sang, dans la sienne. Il se concentra un moment avant d'affronter la dure vérité.

« -Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas enlever ta douleur. »

Allison souffrait, Allison souffrait atrocement et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

« -Parce que ça ne fait pas mal, souffla la brune en plongeant ses iris dans ceux de Scott.

-Non ! Lâcha celui-ci, refusant de comprendre.»

Le lycanthrope ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas comprendre que bientôt ça se terminerait. C'était impossible. Il avait vécu tant de choses avec Allison, partagé tant de souvenirs, de rires, de pleurs, de réconciliations, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Pas de cette façon. Il lui avait fait une promesse. La promesse qu'ils seraient un jour réunis.

« -Tout va bien, le rassura Allison. »

Mais tout n'allait pas bien, elle le savait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en torrent. Tout n'allait pas bien. Rien n'allait bien. Rien n'irait plus jamais bien.

« -Tout va bien, c'est parfait, souffla la brune. »

Scott pleurait aussi.

« -Je suis dans les bras de mon premier amour, la première personne que j'ai aimé, celle que j'aimerai toujours. Je t'aime. Scott... Scott McCall... »

Elle caressa le visage du brun du bout des doigts. Elle tremblait.

« -Non, s'il-te-plaît, non, la supplia Scott. Allison, non, s'il-te-plaît.

-Tu... Tu dois le dire à mon père, pleura la brune. Tu dois lui dire... dis-lui. »

Ce fut les dernières paroles que Allison put prononcer. Les dernières avant de rendre son ultime souffle. Elle avait livré à son premier amour ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avant de partir, pour toujours. Sa main tomba sur le sol, sans vie.

Isaac et Lydia étaient dévastés, tout le monde était dévasté.

Scott ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, son corps ne lui obéissaient plus. Il n'acceptait pas la dure vérité. Allison était morte. La fille dont il avait été amoureux était morte. Cette fille pleine de vie... on lui avait retiré sa vie en quelques secondes, cruellement.

Chris arriva en courant, son pistolet à la main. Il s'arrêta au portail en voyant le corps de sa fille, inerte, étendu sur le sol. Il lâcha son arme qui tomba par terre. Le monde s'effondra. C'était impossible, Allison ne pouvait être morte. Il s'arrêta de respirer, de penser, de réfléchir, de réagir... Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il demeurait tétaniser. Un flot de sentiments émanant de lui.

Sa fille... son unique fille.

La seule personne encore en vie de sa famille qui comptait pour lui. La fille qu'il avait éduqué pendant 17 ans, elle venait de mourir. Allison... Cette jolie brune aux cheveux joliment bouclés.

Il n'aurait plus de bonheur dans sa vie, il se retrouvait seul, complètement seul.

_Il avait perdu sa sœur, sa femme et voilà que sa fille le quittait à son tour._

**Fin**


End file.
